The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts:
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bicycle brakes and more particularly to bicycle brake shoes having dissimilar first and second pads for providing uniform braking and wear.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some bicycles have brake assemblies mounted to the frame for gripping of the rim in response to operator manipulation of brake levers. Such brake assemblies generally include brake shoes which are movably mounted on caliper assemblies which bridge the rim, with such brake shoes having a brake pad of friction material for abbuttingly and frictionally engaging the rim for slowing or stopping of the bicycle. The majority of such brake pads have some form of design in the engaging surface to promote friction, somewhat similar to the tread design of tires.
The material composition of the brake shoe contributes to its ability to stop the bicycle. In some prior art brake shoes, the composition is a friction material such as plastic or rubber impregnated with metal particles. Another prior art brake shoe employs two adjacent brake on each caliper lever, with the brake shoes arranged for use in opposing pairs (U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,483). One pair of brake shoes is formed of a material suitable for use in dry weather. Prior to operation of the bicycle, the rider manually positions one pair of opposing shoes for use on that ride for either wet or dry weather. To use the other pair of brake shoes, the rider must again make a manual adjustment to place the other pair of shoes in contact with the bicycle rim.
Such devices are illustrative of the many and varied arrangements whereby attempts have been made to improve the braking of bicycles, Many of the prior art brake pads tend to squeal or chatter upon application, and in virtually all instances provide uneven wear of the brake pads at the point of engaement resulting in uneven application of force to the rim. Such brake pads have been generally rectangular in configuration with the fastening stud at the mid-point thereof.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved brake shoe for a bicycle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved brake shoe with improved braking and wear.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved brake shoe having a partitioned pad, with at least two pads formed of dissimilar material, with the pad partitions configured for simultaneous engagement with the bicycle rim.